Amusement Park Halloween
by Purplepanda2
Summary: The it's Halloween the only time that the HIVE 5 and Teen Titans can go out in their costume and not be attacked by fans. What happens when they both go to an amusement park? Multi-Chapter Flinx, Speedy&Cheshire, Robin&Starfire, BBRae, Jericho&Kole, Argent&Hot Spot, Melvin&Gizmo, Angel&Kyd, Cy
1. Amusement Halloween Part 1

Hey this is my Halloween story I'm so sorry it's posted so late! Anyway this is going to be a chapter story so it's not finished yet. I know way to write a Halloween story after Halloween. I'm sorry I didn't have time before hand to write it! Anyway here is the first chapter enjoy and as always review with any advice you have for me or any mistakes I make.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

**Amusement Park Halloween**

Today was Halloween, the only day that villains and heroes could go out dressed as themselves and not get attacked by fans. Jinx loved Halloween because it was one of the few days she could escape her team and not get chased down by the police. This year the HIVE 5, actually six, had decided to go to an amusement park. The park was staying open till midnight, which meant plenty of time to ride the rides. The HIVE arrived early in the morning wanting to spend as much time as possible riding the rides. It wasn't everyday that they could go to an amusement park and actually ride the rides! Usually they would go and rob the park of all of its cotton candy. The HIVE now stood outside the gates of the park waiting for it to open and the idiots of the team, everyone minus Jinx, were arguing about which ride to go on first. Jinx had her headphones in and was listening to some music so she wouldn't have to deal with the idiots.

"Superman first! We don't want to wait till later because there will be a line." Seemore exclaimed angrily to his fellow teammates.

"No way snot brain are we riding a HERO's roller coaster." Gizmo exclaimed disgusted

"You're just angry you ain't tall enough to ride." Billy said laughing

"Shut up you smelly cowboy!" Gizmo yelled shaking his hand angrily at Billy

"We should go bumper cars!" Said Billy ignoring Gizmo now yelling childish insults

"I agree Billy." Said a clone Billy

"Brilliant idea Billy." Said another clone Billy

"I know." Said the original Billy or clone Billy, it was hard to keep track of them

"Please don't talk to yourselves." Seemore said holding his head in his hand

"Why? Do you have a problem with it!" said a Billy angrily

"Yah. What's the matter with us talkin to ourselves?" said another Billy

"Because it proves you have no friends." Seemore muttered under his breath

"What's that one-eye!" Yelled a Billy his eye narrowing

"Nothing." Seemore said sighing in defeat

"That's what I thought." Billy said satisfied with his victory then he turned to Mammoth, "So what do you want to ride first? The bumper cars right!"

"The thing with the horses going up and down." Mammoth said dumbly

"Um the carousal?" Seemore asked

"Yah that thing." Mammoth said, "Those horses are very pretty." This caused them all to stare at him in shock. Billy as the first to break out of his shock by shaking his head quickly then he turned to Kyd Wykkyd, "How about you?"

_The swings._ Kyd signed _It reminds me of Angle because I feel like I'm flying._ This caused the team to look disgusted especially Gizmo who didn't understand the point in relationships.

"Ew that disgusting!" He exclaimed sticking his tongue out, "Excuse me while I go throw up."

"That's uncalled for Gizmo." Seemore said shaking his head, secretly he was envious of Kyd and Angle's relationship wishing it were like that with him and Jinx. He looked over at Jinx who was still absorbed in her music not paying any attention to what they were saying. She had a far off look in her eyes.

_She's probably thinking about that stupid speedster._ Seemore through angrily. He had noticed how she had changed after their meet with Kid Flash. _Why can't it be me? Why does it have to be that stupid hero?_ Seemore through sadly looking at Jinx noting how beautiful she looked her face relaxed instead of stretched into a sinister sneer. He was just about to say something to her in an attempt to start a conversation when the gate of the park opened. Kyd grabbed his arm and began to pull him through them after the rest of the team. The last thing Seemore saw of Jinx was her taking out her headphones before the crowd of excited people obscured his view.

Jinx had just finished putting her iPod when she looked up and saw that the HIVE 5, now actually five, had once again left her behind. Not that she minded, to tell the truth she was hoping to escape them inside the park and enjoying the rides on her own. Shrugging Jinx headed into the park, after being checked by security of course. She walked through and a bunch of photographers began to ask her if she wanted her picture taken by the entrance of the park. Jinx politely said no and continued into the park. The place was decorated for Halloween with coffins, fake blood and spider webs everywhere. She received many comments on her 'costume' and how it looked just like Jinx.

_If only they knew_ Jinx though smirking. She headed toward the corner of the park that had all the good roller coasters. Of course there were lines already.

_Ugh and we got here early_ Jinx thought disappointedly. She headed toward the Superman. _I'm not supporting him. _She though _I just want to ride this coaster because it looks good._ Sighing she got on the line that was already at the sign informing the guests that it was 'an hour from this point'.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Once again I apologize for posting it so late and not having it done on Halloween. Please review with any advice you have or errors you found.

~Purplepanda2


	2. Amusement Halloween Part 2

Here is part two I hope you enjoyed part one. Yes I am planning this to be pretty long. I hope you enjoy and please review with any advice you have or errors you find.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

"COME ON GUYS! THE PARK IS ALREADY OPEN!" Kid Flash yelled at the rest of the Titans. The Titans had decided to go to an amusement park for Halloween so they could ride the rides and be themselves without dealing with fans. Unfortunately for Kid Flash they were taking too long to get there, but everything seems to take to long when you can get there in two seconds tops.

"Kid the T-Ship can only go so fast." Robin said glaring at Kid Flash

"Knew I should have just meet you guys there." Kid mumbled under his breath

"Why did you not friend Kid of Flash?" Starfire asked confused

"Because I thought it would be better to go with the gang." Kid said annoyed

"Aw that's so nice." Raven said sarcastically, "You just wanted the food in the T-Tower."

"Shut it Raven." Kid said crossing his arms angrily

"Haha she got you." Beast Boy said laughing

"You shouldn't be talking BB." Cyborg said looking back at him, "I believe you had 12 tofu waffles this morning! How you were able to eat that I have not clue but you did."

"What is the matter with tofu!" Beast boy exclaimed angrily, "It tastes really good! You should try it!"

"I will never that stuff is disgusting." Cyborg said sticking his tongue out in disgust

"So is meat." Beast Boy mumbled crossing his arms

"No it isn't!" Cyborg said and thus began another session of Cyborg and Beast Boy's fights about tofu and meat. Kid zoned out around this point not caring about their argument. He looked out and found him thinking about a certain pink haired sorceress. He quickly shock his head

_Don't think about her she's a villain! _

_But she could be a hero if she wanted_ a little voice in the back of his head said.

_But she doesn't trust anyone. Not even her team. _He thought back

_Get her to trust you._ The little voice said

_Maybe. _Kid thought then he found himself dozing off. The next thing he knew Beast Boy was shaking him awake.

"Dude we're here!" He said excitedly

"Sweet!" Kid said jumping out of his seat and running out of the ship. "See you guys later!" He called back as he ran into the park practically vibrating with excitement.

"I doubt we will see him anytime soon." Raven said

"I just hope he doesn't use his super speed to cut any a lines." Robin said with a look of concern on his face.

Kid Flash speed through security, past the photographers and headed toward the corner of the park with the good roller coasters.

_Darn I knew it would be like this!_ Kid thought as he looked at all the lines that had already formed at the good rides. _Oh well looks like I'll have to wait_ he though sullenly. He got on the line for Superman not because he particularly like Superman but because it was the best ride in his opinion. He walked all the way to the end of the line, which was by the sign informing them that they were at the hour wait point.

_Ugh an hour wait darn it. _Kid thought annoyed. He leaned against the railing of the waiting line sighing and began to stare off into space. He was sort of zoned off because he was bored and didn't notice the line move till the person next to him poked him.

"Ow! What was that for!" He asked looking at the person who poked him and froze.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any errors you found or advice you have.

~Purplepanda2


	3. Amusement Halloween Part 3

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one. Once again review with any advice you have or errors you find. I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

It was a girl dressed like Jinx or maybe it was Jinx. Jinx on the other hand froze as well. _Shoot it's Kid Flash! Or maybe it's someone dressed like him. Yah that's it. And they just so happen to have red hair and blue eyes that look just like his…Ok Jinx snap out of it! You seriously must be delusional there is no way Kid Flash would be here, he out there doing hero business. You just miss him WAIT! I don't miss him! Okay I've lost it! _Shaking herself from her thought's Jinx replied angrily, "Informing you that the line has moved forward."

"Oh sorry." Kid said shaking his head and walking forward in line. _Geez there is no way she's Jinx. I mean it's easy to find Jinx costumes right. Yah so there's nothing to worry about._ "So you've been on this ride before?"

"No."Jinx said

_Why is he talking to me! _"Have you?" She asked back casually

"Yah, it's the best ride ever!" Kid Flash said excitedly

"Are you sure that's not a bias opinion?" Jinx asked smirking at him. _Since he's not Kid Flash why don't I just have fun and mess with him._

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't. You'll have to tell me." Kid Flash said smirking back at her. _Oh so she wants to play! _And thus began to flirting battle between the two with Kid Flash throwing out cheesy jokes and pick up lines and Jinx almost accepting them only to turning them all down at the last-minute. The next thing they knew it was their turn to get on the ride.

"So you wanna sit next to me?" Kid Flash said waggling his eyebrows

"Sure." Jinx said winking at him

"Well then lady's first." He said letting her on the ride first

"Why thank you. What a gentleman!" Jinx said getting on the ride then she turned and said, "All though I know you just wanted to look at my butt."

"Darn I've been found out." Kid Flash said smirking and hopping on the ride after her. They buckled their seatbelt and then Kid looked over to Jinx and said, "If you get scared you can grab my hand if you want."

"If YOU get scared you can grab my hand," Jinx said rolling her eye, "because there is no way I am going to get scared."

"Okay." Kid Flash said holding his hands up in surrender "Whatever you say." And then the ride started going through many loops and turns and at speeds so fast it was impossible to make out one surroundings. Then the ride ended and Jinx began to laugh. "See that wasn't that bad…" but stopped mid-sentence upon seeing that she was holding the Kid Flash boy's hand.

"Are you sure you weren't scared." Kid asked smirking at her surprised expression

"No way!" Jinx exclaimed angrily, "You so grabbed my hand!"

"No you grabbed mine." Kid said smugly

"No." Jinx said getting angrier

"Yes you did." Kid said leaning closer to her, "It's okay you don't have to be scared anymore I'll always be here to protect you."

"Shut it carrot top." Jinx said glaring at him

"So…are you going to let go of my hand." Kid asked innocently

"I was just about to." Jinx said pulling her hand away from his and jumping out of the rollercoaster and storming off angrily.

"Wait!" Kid Flash said running, very slow jogging for him, to her "Do you want to hang out maybe?"

"With you!" Jinx said in shock "No way."

"Aw come on it will be fun." Kid Flash said smiling, "Plus I like you. You're funny and have comebacks for all my jokes."

"Aw that's so nice but I really don't like you. In fact I find you annoying." Jinx said getting straight to the point, "Plus I don't even know you."

"Well we can get to know each other then. I'll start." Kid Flash said putting his hand forward, "My names Wally West. What's yours?"

"Jenny." Jinx said shortly still trying to get away from him but it seemed impossible

"Jenny." Kid Flash mused, "That's a nice name…So where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere you aren't." Jinx said trying to lose him but after a while of weaving in and out of the crowd and still not losing him finally gave in. "Ugh fine! We can hang out."

"Yes!" Kid Flash said jumping into the air, "Then let's go to the Batman."

"Do you only like superhero rides?" Jinx asked amused

"Nah they're the best though." Kid said smiling happily at her and dragging her in the direction of the ride.

_He doesn't seem that bad._ Jinx thought _and he definitely isn't Kid Flash._

_This girl is so much fun_ Kid thought _but I doubt she's Jinx. I mean there is no way I could get Jinx to come with me. Or could I?  
_

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any advice you have or error you found.

~Purplepanda2


	4. Amusement Halloween Part 4

Thank you for still reading! I hope you enjoyed the past few chapters. I hope you enjoy this one and please review with any advice you have or errors you find.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to meet the rest of the Titan's?" Cyborg asked curiously looking around the crowded park.

"At the cafeteria. Come on it's this way." Robin said leading the team through the crowed.

"Cy just can't wait to see Bumble Bee." Beast Boy said smirking

"Oh shut it." Cy said blushing, "At least I have a girl friend unlike you."

"I'll get a girl friend!" Beast Boy said annoyed "I just haven't found the one. Plus no one can handle all this."

"You're right." Raven said

"…Did Raven just agree with me!" Beast Boy yelled in amazement his eyes bulging

"You didn't let me finish." Raven said, "There is no one who could handle you're mess and annoying jokes."

"Ouch that hurts Raven." Beast Boy said wincing

"It's the truth." Raven said indifferently. Beast Boy was about to reply when Robin interrupted. "We're here." There they stood in a cafeteria full Titans and honorary Titans.

"Wow." Cy said in amazement, "Didn't know there were so many of us…did we invite all of them!"

"Of course friend Cyborg." Starfire said smiling happily "The more the merrier I believe it is right?"

"Right you are Star." Cy said smiling

"Hey Sparky." A voice said from behind Cyborg

"Hey Bee." Cy said turning around and pulling her into a hug, "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the swing's first." Bee said grabbing his hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

"Sure." Cy said and the two of them headed toward the swings

"Ew." Beast Boy said showing a face of disgust

"See this is why you will never have a girlfriend." Raven said shaking her head, "You have not one ounce of romance in your being."

"I do too!" Beast Boy said angrily "I just don't show it except to the person I like."

"Ha what ever you say." Raven said rolling her eye

"You know what I'll prove it to you!" Beast Boy said

"And how is that?" Raven said crossing her arms

"You are going to pretend to be my girlfriend for this whole day." Beast Boy said. This caused Raven to blush slightly.

"Um you know what never mind. I believe you." Raven said backing away slowly only to be stopped from behind.

"Aw come on doll you are just dying to go!" Argent said smirking _Besides we both know you secretly have a thing for this green changeling. _She though telepathically to Raven.

_Shut it. _Raven replied blushing even more

_I didn't open anything to begin with. _Argent thought giving an evil grin.

"Um…hello guys." Beast Boy said looking between the two girls

"She will go with you." Argent said pushing her toward the changeling "Now go have fun you two!"

_I am going to send you to the depths of hell when I get back_ Raven sent her glaring back at her as Beast Boy dragged her off

_Nah I think you are going to thank me when this is all over._ Argent thought turning back around only to run into someone.

"Ow watch where you're going!" Argent exclaimed angrily

"How about you watch where YOU'RE going." The person she had run into said hotly. Argent looked up and saw it was Hot Spot she had run into.

_Great just who I need to deal with right now. I thought this was supposed to be a fun trip!_ But then much to her surprise Hot Spot said something totally out of character, "Ugh I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was me not paying attention." He said rubbing his head with his hand angrily. This caught Argent by surprise who had prepared herself for an argument and she stood still and quiet for a few moments.

"Um hello?" Hot Spot said sounding annoyed at Argent's sudden freezing up.

"Ah sorry!" Argent exclaimed, "I just wasn't expecting you to apologize…"

"Yah well I did…" Hot Spot said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "So uh you want to go on a ride or something?"

"Yah sure." Argent said even more surprised now, "How about that twisty coaster over there?"

"No way let's do the one with the big drop!" Hot Spot said pointing to the coaster

"No the twisty." Argent said angrily

"Drop." Hot Spot said

"Twisty." Argent said and so on when their argument as the two of them headed toward one of the coasters. _He isn't that bad I guess_ Argent thought as they left.

"Friend Robin would you like to do the riding of coasters with me?" Starfire asked

"Sure Star." Robin said slightly red at the fact Starfire had asked him to go with her.

"Aw look at that Robin's embarrassed." Speedy called out mockingly

"Shut it arrow-head." Robin said becoming even redder and grabbing Star's hand pulling her toward the rides.

"Well I'm going to go then." Speedy said to Aqualad, "You're in charge of the twins and Melvin." Then ran off before Aqualad could protest.

"Ugh why am I stuck with the kids all the time." Aqualad said angrily and began to direct them toward the kid section of the park.

"Lo sentimos Aqualad." Mas said sadly

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres." Menos said sadly as well

"Yah we can just wait for you to go on your rides." Melvin said, "Bobby can protect us!"

"It's okay guys." Aqualad said smiling "I don't like roller coasters anyway."

_Hey Kole do you want to go on the Farris Wheel with me?_ Jericho signed Kole blushing

_ "_Sure Jericho I'll go with you." And the two of them headed toward the Farris Wheel.

"Um does any one want to go with me?" Herald asked awkwardly, but of course everyone had already left in his or her own pairs, "Fine. I guess I'll go back home now…knew I shouldn't have come." And with that he opened a portal and left.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and please review with any advice you have or errors you find.

Translations: (I am sorry but I do not know spanish that well if there are any errors please tell me or is someone is good at spanish and is willing to be my translator please tell me!)

Lo sentimos Aqualad- We are sorry Aqualad.

No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- You don't have to if you don't want to

~Purplepanda2


	5. Amusement Halloween Part 5

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the past chapter and enjoy this one as well. Please review with any advice you have or any errors you find.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

"Yeeha! Let's go Billy!" Billy said ramming his bumper car into Gizmo's

"That's no fair you crud muncher!" Gizmo exclaimed angrily waving his fist as his bumper care was hit to the other side of the floor.

"Stinks for you!" Seemore said laughing only to also be rammed by Billy

"Who's laughing now!" Gizmo said laughing as Seemore's car when spinning. Billy went to ram into Mammoth but when he did the car didn't move.

"That aint fair! Mammoth's too heavy to send the cart spinning!" Billy exclaimed angrily hitting his steering wheel. Mammoth hadn't moved at all since getting in the car. Instead he sat with his arms crossed pouting about not going on the carousel first. Kyd on the other hand was stealthily sneaking up behind Billy in his own car. BANG! Kyd hit Billy sending him flying to the other side of the rink.

"That aint fair Kyd!" Billy screamed as he went spinning away.

"Seems perfectly fair to me." Seemore said as he also came and rammed into Billy.

"Agreed you snot muncher." Gizmo said ramming him as well.

"It aint fair how you guys all ganged up on me." Billy said sulkily after they had finished their turns on the cars.

"It's not like you and your clones haven't don that to us before." Seemore said sarcastically.

"But but but…Ugh fine." Billy said in defeat

"Can we go on the carousel now?" Mammoth asked

"No way that's a little kid ride!" Gizmo exclaimed angrily

"You shouldn't be talking shorty." Billy said smirking

"Shut it you snot brain." Gizmo said crossing his arms

_He does have a point._ Kyd signed. Gizmo was about to argue back when he was interrupted by a female voice calling out "Kyd! Is that you?" The group turned and saw Angel making her way through the crowd.

_Angel!_ Kyd signed a smile forming on his face

"What are you doing here!" Angel asked pulling him into a hug

_Training elephants. Riding rides silly!_

"Well of course you are." Angel said laughing, "What have you guys been on so far?"

"The bumper cars! And I won." Billy said puffing out his chest proudly

"Dude you can't win bumper cars!" Seemore exclaimed irritated

"Can to." Billy said

"Can not." Seemore said

"Can to." Billy said

"Can we go to the carousel now?" Mammoth asked interrupting their argument, but not caring

"No! That's a kid's ride!" Gizmo said angrily

"Well you shouldn't be talking shorty." Billy said smartly

"Shut it you crud muncher." Gizmo said crossing his arms

_I just got a huge sense of déjàvu…._ Kyd signed to Angel. Angel leaned close and whispered, "Wanna ditch these losers and go on some real rides?" Kyd nodded and using his cape opened a portal. He then grabbed Angel's waist and leaned back into the portal. The HIVE 5 didn't even notice their disappearance due to the bickering that was occurring. Finally after about an hour of arguing they stopped all panting for air.

"Hey guys. Where's Kyd?" Seemore asked curiously

"He probably ran off somewhere with Angel." Billy said shrugging

"So can we go to the…" Mammoth began but was cut of by Seemore saying "Just go have fun you don't need to go with us just go." Mammoth smiled and ran off toward the carousel.

"I think we should go on Batman now." Billy said

"Yah I could use a good coaster right now." Seemore said tiredly and the two began to head off.

"Hey guys what about me! I can't go on that ride!" Gizmo exclaimed

"Just go to the kid's section and ride some of those rides." Seemore said waving him off and continuing walking. Gizmo stood there and watched Seemore and Billy disappear into the crowed before heading off toward the kid's section muttering childish insults the whole way. When he got there it was just about the time that the scary people came out. Part of the park's Halloween theme was that at dusk haunted people come out to scare the guests. So most of the children have left since they don't have the guts to face the scary people. Gizmo was walking looking for a decent kid's ride when he found a little girl with blond hair huddled up crying. At first he was about to walk by but then he began to feel back for the little girl so he walked back to her.

"Hey are you okay?" Gizmo asked wincing at how soft he sounded. The little girl looked up. Tears stained her face and her bright blue eyes stared into his black ones. She rubbed the snot away from her nose and then replied, "I'm lost and I'm afraid of the dark and there are scary people at this park."

"Well of course there are scary people out now they come out at dusk." Gizmo said rolling his eyes. The girl looked at him still crying and he feeling bad said, "You can hold my hand we can go together and look for your family." He put his hand out for her to take. She looked at it then took it a small smile forming on her face.

"Thanks." She said and she stood up and the two children began to walk away.

"My name's Melvin by the way." The girl said

"I'm Mikron." Gizmo said

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any advice you have or errors you find.

~Purplepanda2


	6. Amusement Halloween Part 6

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's sort of shorter than the others. Once again please review with any advice or errors you find.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

Speedy walked around the amusement park all by himself looking around at all the lousy rides and cheep food. Why did he come? To hit on hot girls of course, but of course he hadn't found any yet. Sighing Speedy went and sat down at one of the tables for a cheap food stand and watched the people all dressed up for Halloween walk by. He named all the superhero costumes he saw. Superman, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman…she shouldn't be wearing that costume….., Flash, Batman, Superman, Robin, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Superman, Batman, Cheshire, Super…wait was that a Cheshire costume! Speedy quickly scanned the crowed for the Cheshire girl easily finding her. It looked just like the assassin Cheshire. _What if it is her…_ He thought nervously and quickly stood up walking toward her. He stopped right in front of her and let her bump into him.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Speedy said and Cheshire just nodded her head not saying a word. _Is she mute?_ "Um can you talk?" Cheshire took out a note pad and wrote:

_Yah I just chose not too._

"Oh. So um are you suppose to be the assassin Cheshire?" Cheshire nodded her head.

_Are you Speedy?_

"Yah I am." Speedy said smiling smugly _the real thing _he thought.

_Cool._

"Yah so you wanna get something to eat or something?" Speedy asked

_Sure how about some ice cream_

"Sound's good to me." Speedy said taking her hand and leading her toward the ice cream stand, "Anything you want in particular?"

_Vanilla will be fine._

"Okay." Speedy said "Two vanilla cones please." Once they had both of the cones they went and sat down on a bench watching the crowd walk by.

"So what's your real name?" Speedy asked _If it is Cheshire there is no way she will tell me. She will most likely cut my throat._

_ Jade._ Speedy nearly spit out his ice cream but kept his cool.

_What's yours?_

_ "_Roy Harper." Speedy said

_That's a nice name._

"I guess." Speedy said and soon found himself in a full conversation with Jade or Cheshire. It was getting late and the scary people had already come out and Speedy said, "So you want to go on a ride?"

_Nah I have to go._

"Oh well see you around sometime?" Speedy asked

_Sure give me your number._ Speedy wrote his cell number on her pad of paper and stood to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Jade." He said and turned to leave when he was pulled hard on the arm and found his lips meeting Jade's. She pulled away and said in a soft beautiful voice say, "Until next time Speedy" Then pulled her mask back down and disappeared into the crowd. Speedy stood there for a few moments dazed. _It was Cheshire…and she likes me!  
_

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any advice or errors.

~Purplepanda2


	7. Amusement Halloween Part 7

Hey thank you to all the people who have kept reading and reviewed or followed. I apologize for taking so long to update though! Anyway here is part 7. Please read and review with any errors or and advice you may have.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

Seemore and Billy made their way to the Batman; Billy obviously excited to go on the ride. He was jumping all over the place and talking to the various other Billy's.

"This is so exciting right Billy!" One Billy said

"I agree Billy. The Batman is a real coaster." Another Billy said

"Can you please not talk to yourself." Seemore said sounding slightly embarrassed

"Why are you embarrassed to be seen with us!" Billy exclaimed angrily

"Maybe…" Seemore mumbled

"What was that?!" Billy said dangerously

"Nothing look there's the line." Seemore said as they came upon the entrance of the ride.

"Yehaw! Look the line isn't too long." Billy said happily jumping up and down

"Yah but we better hurry up before other people get on." Seemore said walking toward the end of the line. And waited.

"How much longer till we'll be on." Billy whinned after maybe 10 minutes of waiting.

"Well according to that sign up there it should be about 40 minutes." Seemore said pointing toward the sign ahead of them.

"No it says it'll take 30 minutes on that sign." Billy said

"No it says 30 minutes from this point. We are behind that point so it will take longer for us." Seemore said annoyed

"Oh." Billy said disappointed at being proven wrong

_Why do I have to wait with Billy. _Seemore thought annoyed _I wonder where Jinx is. I hope she isn't lost and isn't having too much fun without us._

"Hey isn't that Jinx?" Billy said breaking Seemore from this train of thought. Seemore's head snapped up looking in the direction Billy was pointing. Sure enough there was Jinx, but that wasn't what was bothering Seemore. It was the person standing next to Jinx. Kid Flash.

_What is he doing here!_ Seemore thought angrily clenching his hand into a fist.

"Wait nah it aint her she wouldn't be with some hero like Kid Flash." Billy said dismissively

"Oh would she." Seemore muttered angrily

"What'd you say?" Billy asked

"Nothing…" Seemore said glaring at Kid Flash

With Kid Flash and Jinx:

_Was that a chill I just felt? _Kid Flash thought then shook it off. _Nah it was nothing._

_Why do I feel like someone is watching me…_ Jinx thought then turned to look behind her and froze. She saw Seemore and Billy standing on line a little bit behind them and Seemore was giving Wally a look that was screaming 'you are so dead'. Quickly turning around Jinx looked at Wally. _Why was Seemore giving Wally a death glare? _ Deciding to get to the back of this Jinx asked "Um do you know that guy who is staring you down back there?" Kid Flash looked back and paled. _What are Seemore and Billy doing here? And why do they look like they want to kill me?!_ He thought quickly. _Wait maybe Jenny really is Jinx! Wait no she can't because she just asked me if I knew them. _"Um no I don't…do you?"

_ Shoot! He thinks I know them! Maybe it's Kid Flash and he's suspicious I'm Jinx. Wait didn't he just say he didn't know them? Yah so I'm safe right. _"No. I don't."

"Okay…" Wally said _Ok good she isn't Jinx but seriously why are Billy and Seemore staring me down? Maybe their just jealous guys who wish they had such a hot girl like me. Yah that's it._

Beast Boy and Raven:

"Come one Rae Batman is the best ride here!" Beast Boy whinnied pulling the half-demon by the arm toward the line.

"No way am I going on that." Raven said dully

"Why not? Are you too scared to go on?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"Wwwhat! No I'm not scared." Raven said looking away a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"No way! Raven is scared of a ride!" Beast Boy said surprised

"Shut up." Raven muttered turning her back to him

"Ah I'm sorry Raven!" Beast Boy said hurriedly running in front of her to prevent her from leaving. "If you want I'll hold your hand so you don't have to be so scared."

"Wwwhy would I need to hold your hand to feel better." Raven said once again blushing

"Iii don't know I thought maybe you would want to…" Beast Boy said blushing equally and looking away.

"Aw look at these two love birds." A voice said from behind them causing Beast Boy to jump in surprise. It was Hot Spot and Argent.

"Hey." Hot Spot simply said waving showing no interest "You guy going to get on line or just hold everyone else up?"

"Oh yah we are getting on line." Beast Boy said grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her onto the line.

"See look at that they are holding hands!" Argent exclaimed, "It's so cute! Why don't we hold hands Spotty?"

"No way after you just called me Spotty." Hot Spot said crossing his arms and following Beast Boy and Raven onto the line

"So you were thinking about it before that?" Argent said smirking evilly

"Nnno!" Hot Spot said blushing "Ugh just get in line!" The two couples walked to the end of line and came upon two people arguing.

"I swear that is Jinx!" One of them was saying

"No way! Jinx would never be with Kid Flash." The other said shaking it's head.

_Jinx. _Raven thought _Why are they talking about her?_ Just then the two fighting people turned and revealed themselves to be Seemore and Billy Numerous. The two groups froze.

"Billy, Seemore what are you guys doing here?" Raven said dangerously

"Riding the rides. Duh." Billy said crossing his arms

"Sure you guys are." Beast Boy said narrowing his eyes

"We are!" Seemore said putting his arms up in defense

"Right and where is the rest of the gang?" Hot Spot said raising an eyebrow

"Mammoth is at the carousel, Angel and Kyd are at the swings, Gizmo should be at the kid's section and Jinx is on line for the Batman." Seemore said

"No she aint!" Billy exclaimed angrily "That's just some chick dressed like Jinx! There isn't anyway Jinx would be with Kid Flash!"

"Kid Flash?" Argent said curiously "Is he even here?"

"Yah. He ran ahead and didn't meet with everyone else." Raven said rolling her eyes

"Wait did you just said Jinx and Kid Flash…TOGETHER!" Beast Boy said his eyes bugging out

"Yah look their right there!" Seemore said pointing in the direction of Jinx and Kid Flash

"Hey it is Kid Flash." Argent said surprised

"And that's Jinx." Raven said looked at the girl next to Flash

"See!" Seemore exclaimed, "They agree with me!"

"But it doesn't make sense." Billy said confused

"Not really Flash is a huge flirt." Hot Spot said indifferently "I'm just surprised he'd have the guts to mess with a villain."

"But why would Jinx go with that!" Billy said "She isn't like that!"

"I guess you didn't notice her change in attitude after we faced him then." Seemore said sneering "She's head of heels in love with that stupid speedster."

"REALLY!" Everyone but Raven exclaimed shocked

"Yah." Raven said, "She definitely is giving off the aura of someone in love, but he is too so maybe it's mutual."

"…Raven you can sense when someone is in love." Beast Boy said shocked

"Um yah." She said looking away from him

"…So how long have you know about…" Beast Boy asked

"A while." Raven said still not looking him in the eyes

"Oh." Beast Boy said still in shock

"Should we interfere?" Argent asked curiously

"Nah." Hot Spot said, "They aren't doing anything."

"Yah and they are telling the truth." Raven said walking out of the line

"Wait where are you going!" Beast Boy said

"Well it wouldn't be good if Robin found out we rode a rollercoaster with villains." Raven said

"Oh yah!" Argent said, "Well then let's go somewhere else."

"Wait what about Kid Flash?" Beast Boy asked

"It's his choice to stay with her." Raven said shrugging her shoulders indifferently

"I guess…."Beast Boy said following the group off the line "Um so I guess we will see you guys later…you know when we're stopping you guys and kicking your butts."

"Um sure." Seemore said, "See yah."

"Well that was weird." Billy said

"Yah." Seemore said

"Guys I'm going to message KF and tell him we saw him and Jinx just to see how he reacts." Hot Spot said pulling out his communicator but was stopped when someone else went off.

"It's not mine." Beast Boy said checking his

"Not mine." Argent said

"It's mine guys." Raven said rolling her eyes and answering it. She found herself face to face with Aqualad.

"What's up?" She asked indifferently

"Um well you see Raven Mas and Menos wanted to go on this roller coaster." Aqualad said not looking Raven in the eyes

"Okay." Raven said confused

"And Melvin didn't want to." Aqualad said

"Okay." Raven said her voice raising

"SoIleftherandwentontheridewiththeboysandwhenwecam ebackwecouldntfindher." Aqualad said rather quickly

"What." Raven said dangerously "Care to repeat that? And how about slower this time."

"So I left her and went on the ride with the boys and when we came back we couldn't find her. DON'T KILL ME!" Aqualad said covering his face. A nearby trashcan exploded causing people to scream in surprise then assuming it was part of the Halloween theme kept walking.

"Um Rae." Beast Boy said, "Are you okay?"

"Yah." She said slowly, "I am fine. Aqualad I'm going to go look for Melvin where did you see her last?"

"By the little teacups. I'm so sorry Raven." Aqualad said

"It's okay. I'll contact you if I find her." Raven said

"Okay. Aqualad out." And with that her communicator went black

"Raven we'll help you look." Argent said

"Yah we already went on all the good rides anyway." Hot Spot said

"Thanks guys." Raven said smiling

"Okay then me and Raven will go toward the teacups and you guys can go to the swings." Beast Boy said

"Okay." Argent said and the two groups went their separate ways. Beast Boy noticed Raven shaking slightly and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay we'll find her." He said comfortingly. Raven looked at him and smiled.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Once again review with any errors or advice.

~Purplepanda2


	8. Amusement Halloween Part 8

Hey thank you for everyone who is still reading this. Anyway this is a short chapter sorry but I have been busy and didn't have much time to write but keeping to my promise of posting on the weekends here it is. Once again please review with any comments, errors you finds or advice you have.

I do not know Teen Titan's or any of its characters.

* * *

"Where could she be!" Raven exclaimed worriedly. She and Beast Boy had searched the whole area around the teacups and found nothing. It was getting dark meaning that the spooky people would be coming out soon and Raven knew that if Melvin wasn't found soon things could turn bad.

"Calm down Rae, I'm sure she's around here somewhere let's look around the rest of the kid area." Beast Boy said reassuringly as he placed his hand on her arm in attempt to comfort her.

"I hope you're right." Raven whispered as she watched the sun sink lower down the horizon.

"I know I'm right." Beast Boy said giving Raven a small smile. Beast Boy and Raven searched the kid area high, low, up, down and backwards but had yet to find Melvin. Finally the sun ducked below the horizon casting the park into darkness, only illuminated by the lights on the coasters and lamps on the pathway.

"Gar what am I going to do." Raven said desperately, "It's already dark and there already are scary people coming out and Melvin is all by herself who knows she may have been kidnapped and it's all my fault! I shouldn't have left her alone! I should have gone with her! This is all my fault."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Beast Boy exclaimed grabbing Raven by her shoulders and shaking her, "Get a grip! Melvin can take care of herself I mean sure she is scared of the dark but I'm sure she is fine. She is just waiting for us to find her."

"B-b-b-ut what if she isn't!" Raven said, "What if she is hiding in some dark corner waiting for someone to find her and protect her and make her feel safe."

"Raven is that how you felt being Trigon's chosen one? Did you want someone to tell you it was all a terrible nightmare?" Beast Boy asked his voice softening.

"Th-th-that isn't the point right now." Raven said not making eye contact with Beast Boy, "We need to focus on finding Melvin."

"Okay." Beast Boy said then he whispered, "But I'll always be there for you to protect you and make you feel safe." And with that he walked away continuing to look for Melvin.

"That's good to know." Raven whispered blushing slightly then followed him. They were walking by the kid bumper cars when they heard a noise, a laugh to be exact, Melvin's laugh. Raven froze and then ran toward the source of it.

"Beast Boy this way!" She yelled back to her green counterpart, "I think I heard Melvin." She rounded a corner and she found Melvin getting off the bumper cars, but she wasn't alone Gizmo was with her.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Once again review with any comments, advice or errors you find. Sorry it was short promise to write a bigger chapter next time.

~Purplepanda2


	9. Amusement Halloween Part 9

Hey so since the last chapter was sort of short I decided to write another short chapter to make up for the fact the last one was short. Thank you for reading and please review with any advice or errors you find. Or if you just want to talk about the story...talking is good too. Anyway please enjoy.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

"That was so much fun Mikron! Let's go on again!" Melvin was exclaiming happily.

"No way snot face." Gizmo said sulking.

"Pwease." Melvin begged giving her best puppy eyes. Gizmo stared at her for a few moments then broke. "Fine, but only once more."

"Yay! Mikron you are the best." Melvin said giving Gizmo a tight hug

"L-l-l-et me go you crud muncher!" Gizmo said angrily struggling to break free and blushing slightly. Melvin did let go but then she grabbed his hand and began to drag him back on the ride but she ran into someone, Raven.

"RAVEN!" Melvin said letting go of Gizmo's hand and pulling Raven into a tight hug.

"Melvin." Raven said

"Raven what have you been doing? Did you go on any good rides? I did I went on tons of rides! I got lost thought it was pretty scary." Melvin said beginning to ramble.

"Melvin." Raven said trying to get her attention, but failing

"Then it got all dark out and these scary looking people began to come out. It was so scary Raven! I was crying and lonely and lost."

"Melvin." Raven said her tone rising slightly due to her irritation

"But then Mikron came around and comforted me! He's been keeping me company and scaring away all those scary guys for me." Melvin said grabbing Gizmo's hand and pulling him to me Raven.

"…Hey Gizmo." Raven said giving up at capturing Melvin's attention.

"Hey…" Gizmo said awkwardly

"Wait you guy's know each other! And Gizmo? I thought your name was Mikron." Melvin exclaimed confused.

"Yes we know each other. Pretty well in fact considering he's a villain." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Y-y-you're a villain." Melvin stuttered in disbelief.

"Yah." Gizmo said defensively, "What're you gonna do about it."

"N-n-nothing I just wish you weren't." Melvin said sadly.

"Why's that. Am I not cool enough to hang out with since you're a crud muntching hero!" Gizmo exclaimed angrily.

"No it's because Robin **won't let** me hang out with you!" Melvin exclaimed angrily, "Since I'm a hero and you're a villain and we are enemies and we can't be friends and and and…" Melvin trailed off tears streaming down her face. "Mikron I don't want to be enemies! I want us to be friends!" After saying this Melvin stood there bawling. Raven on the other hand stood there shocked. This was the first time she had seen Melvin so upset since she told Melvin that no she couldn't have ten scoops of strawberry ice cream. Gizmo looked at the crying girl and there was a glimmer of sympathy and sorrow in his eyes. He walked over and gave Melvin a hug and said, "Melvin don't cry it'll be okay. We can always hang out, in secret! Robin won't even have to know. It can be our secret. Okay?" Melvin wiped the snot and tears off her face and nodded her head into Gizmo's shoulder.

"Okay." She said sniffling

"Our little secret so no one can know." Gizmo said rubbing Melvin's back comfortingly

"Okay." She said again and at that the two drew apart

"Ahem." Raven said catching their attention

"What do you want?" Gizmo asked annoyed

"Nothing just Melvin to come with me." Raven said rolling her eyes

"Why? We still have tons of rides to go on!" Melvin exclaimed stubbornly

"Because you know you can't be seen with a villain. I won't say anything but what would you do if Robin saw you two or someone told him?" Raven asked putting her hands on her hips

"Oh." Melvin replied in a small voice, "Okay. Bye Mikron." Melvin said to Gizmo giving him a small smile, "See you later?"

"Yah, see you Melvin." Gizmo said smiling back at her, "You know for a snotty hero you're not that bad." And with that he headed back.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to update sometime this week-end. Please review with any advice or errors you found. Once again thank you for reading.

~Purplepanda2


	10. Amusement Halloween Part 10

Hey once again thank you for reading and here is chapter 10. I wasn't planing on making it this long but I just can't seem to stop writing! Please review with anything you find interesting, enjoyed, think I could do to make the story more interesting if you think it's lacking something. Or errors please tell me if you find errors unfortunately I am not a perfect person and do make mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

"W-w-w-what did I miss?" Beast Boy asked out of breath, having finally caught up to Raven

"Oh nothing important." Raven said indifferently, "Just Melvin making a friend."

"Really? Who?" Beast Boy asked

"Gizmo." Raven said taking Melvin's hand and heading back toward the cafeteria.

"Oh oka- WAIT! Gizmo!" Beast Boy exclaimed in surprise his eyes bugging out.

"Yah." Raven said shrugging

"Raven you said you wouldn't tell anyone." Melvin said pouting

"I said I wouldn't tell **Robin** I didn't say anything about Beast Boy." Raven said smirking

"No fair!" Melvin exclaimed stomping her foot, "It's because Beat Boy is your special person isn't it!"

"My special person." Raven said raising her eyebrow in interest.

"Yah." Melvin said, "He's your boyfriend."

"N-n-n-no he isn't!" Raven exclaimed blushing slightly.

"Yes he is." Melvin said.

"No he isn't." Raven said.

"Yes he is." Melvin said.

"No he isn't" Raven exclaimed angrily.

"Who is or isn't what?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"You're her boyfriend." Melvin stated.

"N-n-no I'm not!" Beast Boy said blushing.

"You aren't?" Melvin asked a confused look on her face.

"No I'm not." Beast Boy said.

"Are you sure?" Melvin asked no convinced.

"Yes because boyfriends and girlfriends hold hands, kiss, hug and go on dates." Beast Boy said, "Now have you ever seen me and Raven do any of those things?"

"No." Melvin said a confused look on her face.

"See so we aren't girlfriend and boyfriend." Raven said.

"But you guys love each other." Melvin said, "So why aren't you?"

"W-w-who says I love this stupid green idiot!" Raven exclaimed blushing.

"Yah why would I love such a freak as her!" Beast Boy said equally blushing.

"Are you guys in denial?" Melvin asked curiously.

"Wh-wh-at!" Raven exclaimed blushing even more, "Who told you such things?"

" Ms. Argent." Melvin said smiling.

_Got to talk to Argent about this_. Raven thought angrily.

"Whatever Melvin let's go we have to meet everyone else." Raven said pulling the girl along with her.

"So do you like him?" Melvin asked stubbornly.

"I said forget it!" Raven said blushing still.

How about you Beast Boy do you like her?" Melvin asked facing him.

"Well she's nice and pretty and stuff and….fine yes I do." Beast Boy finally confessed looking down at the ground. Raven stopped mid-step due to shock.

"W-w-what did you say?" Raven said looking at Beast Boy her eyes wide.

"Raven I really like you." Beast Boy said still looking at his feet, "I was planning on telling you today but in well a more romantic way then this, but this will have to do."

"R-r-really." Raven stuttered, "Y-y-you like me?"

"Gez Raven didn't I just say that!" Beast Boy said looking up annoyed his face bright red.

"I-i-I just can't believe it." Raven said still looking shocked, "I thought you hated me."

"How can I hate you Rae. You're smart, pretty no beautiful and really caring." Beast Boy said smiling at her, "It's me who is hated by you." He said giving her a sad smile, "But it's okay. I already knew that." He walked past the still shocked Raven.

_He likes me. He likes me! _Was all that was going through Raven's head till she felt a soft tug on her arm. She looked down at Melvin.

"Are you going to tell him you like him as well or let him walk away?" She asked. Raven looked up to see the place where Beast Boy was standing empty she quickly turned around and saw his retreating form.

"Beast Boy." She called but he kept walking.

"Gar." She called again but he still kept walking.

"GREEN IDOT!" She yelled causing the people around her to turn and stare at her, but that wasn't what was important. Beast Boy jumped in shock then turned to face the now angry Raven.

"What was that? Tell me you love me then walk away without letting me process the information and give you my feelings!" Raven exclaimed angrily ignoring the people staring at her interested in what was going on.

"Rae people are watching." Beast Boy said in a quiet voice.

"So!" Raven said, "Gar I love you also and I want you to know that so don't you dare run away from me while I'm trying to tell you!"

"Um Rae you just told me." Beast Boy said.

"I-i-I I did?" Raven asked surprised then blushed, "AH it came out by accident!"

"It's okay. At least you told me." Beast Boy said chuckling and ruffling her hair, "I'm very happy you told me." He cupped her cheek and was leaning in. Raven also leaned in closing her eyes when there was a loud cough. The two jumped away and looked down at an annoyed Melvin.

"Hello there is a child here who does not wish to see that." Melvin exclaimed annoyed.

"Sorry Melvin." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, "I forgot you where here."

"Yah plus all these people are watching." Raven whispered looking at the crowd that had gathered.

"I know." Beast Boy said then he had an idea he leaned in and whispered something in Raven's ear. She smiled and nodded. Beast Boy leaned down and said to Melvin. "I've got a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes. Okay?"

"Okay." Melvin said scrunching her eyes tightly closed.

"No peaking now." Beast Boy said standing up and pulling Raven close. He pulled up her hood and leaned forward. Raven lifted the sides of her cloak to obscure them from the crowd around them. Beast Boy once again cupped Raven's cheek and leaned close with Raven also leaning in. Their lips meet and both of their eyes fluttered close. They then pulled away from their short but sweet kiss and smiled at one another.

"You better have something for Melvin other wise she will get angry." Raven whispered.

"Oh I do." Beast Boy said winking then pulled back and Raven allowed her cloak to return to her sides. She had to wait a bit before pulling her hood down since she was bright red. Beast Boy on the other hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollypop and handed it to Melvin.

"There you go." He said smiling down at her.

"It sure took you a long time to give me a lollypop." Melvin said suspiciously.

"Yah I forgot where I put it." Beast Boy said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Okay. Hey Raven why is your hood up?" Melvin asked tilting her head slightly.

"I didn't like everyone staring at me earlier so I pulled it up." Raven exclaimed lowing her hood.

"Oh okay. Hey isn't that Ms. Argent and Mr. Hot Spot?" Melvin asked pointing into the crowd. Sure enough there stood a smirking Argent and Hot Spot.

"Of course they'd be here." Raven muttered as they made their way over to them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again please review with anything you liked, disliked, you think I should add or errors you found in this chapter. Thank you for reading.

~Purplepanda2


	11. Amusement Halloween Part 11

Happy Thanksgiving! That is if you celebrate Thanksgiving if you don't then Happy Late Hanukkah! If you're not Jewish then Happy November 28th! Anyway thank you for continuing to read. I am trying to finish this since well it's been almost a month since Halloween. Thank you for all the reviews but once again please review! It can be about some thing you liked, disliked, an error, anything just please review. I'd like some feedback on and proof that people are still reading this. Anyway please enjoy.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters.

* * *

"So what happened while we were away?" Argent asked raising her eyebrow.

"We found Melvin which reminds me I have to tell Aqualad." Raven said pulling out her communicator and calling Aqualad.

"Hey did you find her?" Aqualad asked eagerly.

"Yah she was by the bumper cars." Raven said, "And it was okay since she wasn't alone."

"She wasn't? Who was with her?" Aqualad asked curiously.

"Gizmo." Raven said dully.

"WHAT!" a voice behind Aqualad said and Robin came into view.

"Who was with her!" He asked

"Gizmo." Raven said rolling her eyes, "And what happened to your date with Star?"

"It's still going on or was if there are villains in this park then we have to go find them!" Robin said slamming his fist onto his hand.

"Chill dude." Beast Boy said putting his arm around Raven causing her to blush, "He wasn't doing anything bad in fact from what I heard he comforted Melvin and helped her out."

"So he's still a villain." Robin said sternly.

"He's not alone." Argent said poking her head into the screen.

"Yah we saw Seemore and Billy at the Batman." Hot Spot said his head poking in from the other side of the screen.

"And you didn't tell me this because!" Robin said an eyebrow twitching.

"They weren't doing anything wrong." Raven said rolling her eyes, "We can't arrest them if they aren't doing anything wrong."

"Yes we can!" Robin said, "They still are wanted aren't they!"

"I guess but come on dude it's Halloween! I don't want to do work and I don't think they want to do any harm." Beast Boy whined, "From what I could tell they just wanted to ride the rides."

"I agree." Argent said once again poking her head into the screen followed by Hot Spot who also nodded. Then Melvin grabbed Raven's hand pulling the communicator down so she could talk to Robin.

"Pwese don't arrest Gizmo! He didn't do anything wrong we were just having fun!" Melvin said getting teary eyed.

"I can't do that!" Robin exclaimed angrily, "They are villains and have to be taken down."

"Who must have the taking of the down?" Said a curious voice in the background, it was Starfire.

"Some villains who are at this park, Star." Robin said looking at her. A sad look crossed Star's face.

"Does this mean we can no longer do the riding in the metal cart?" Star asked sadly.

"I-i-I ugh yes Star." Robin said not looking her in the eyes, "I'm sorry but the safety of the public comes before our dates."

"Oh." Star said in a small voice, "I understand Robin. Excuse me but I need a minute." And with that left.

"Star! Wait I'm, ugh she's gone." Robin said running his hand through his hair.

"Nice going Robin." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Shut it Raven. Anyway you guys need to be on the look out and tell me if you see any more villains. I'm going to contact the other Titan's to see if they have seen any themselves. Robin out." Robin said then handed the communicator back to a shocked Aqualad.

"So you guys saw Gizmo, Billy and Seemore?" Aqualad said.

"Yah and Jinx but we decided not to bring that one up." Raven said shrugging.

"May I asked why?" Aqualad said curiously.

"Because Kid Flash was with her. Raven out." Raven said dully and shut her communicator off but not before catching sight of Aqualad's surprised face.

"Kid Flash is with Jinx?" Melvin asked curiously.

"Yah they are riding rides like you Gizmo did." Raven said.

"No fair! You told Robin about me and Gizmo but you didn't tell Robin about Kid Flash and Jinx!" Melvin said crossing her arms.

"That's because we assume Kid Flash knows what he is doing." Raven said rolling her eyes, "Hopefully that is."

"I don't care it's still not fair!" Melvin said storming off. Raven sighed and was about to follow her when Argent grabbed her arm.

"So what else happened while we were gone?" She asked smirking.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Raven said attempting to turn away but Argent kept her grip firm.

"Yah and that's why all we hear while we are walking is you confessing your love for Gar and then you two kissing. Yes we know you guys kissed even though you attempted to hide it with the cloak." Hot Spot said smirking as both Beast Boy and Raven blushed a deep red.

"I-i-it doesn't matter." Raven stuttered out.

"Yah." Beast Boy said nodding and the two of them turned and walked away.

"They are so going out." Argent said her hands on her hips.

"Well no duh they just confessed their love for one another." Hot Spot said rolling his eyes, "Sometimes you are just so stupid."

"Shut it hot head." Argent said angrily, "I don't even know why I agreed to go with you." And with that she stormed off.

_Darn it! Why can't I ever tell her how I actually feel! _Hot Spot thought angrily.

_Because you're too proud to tell her._ A voice replied in a dull voice.

_R-r-raven! What are you doing in my head!_ Hot Spot thought in surprise.

_Getting my revenge! Mwhahaha! _She said in a bored voice _Not really just giving you some advice._

_Oh and what is that. _Hot Spot thought sarcastically _Just shout out my feelings in front of hundreds of people._

_No. _Raven thought _Just tell her. Don't do anything sweet or anything like that because knowing her she will freak out and figure it out before you even get to. Just tell her._

_Oh okay. _Hot Spot thought_ Maybe I will._

_Okay_ Raven thought then left his mind. Hot Spot on the other hand took a few deep breaths in an attempt to cool himself off, which was pretty much impossible but still worth a try. Then he began to walk forward and grabbed Argent's hand.

"Sorry you're not stupid in fact I love you." He said looking at her.

"What?" She said in shock.

"I. Love. You." Hot Spot said, "Ugh forget it!"

"No wait I love you too!" Argent said desperately, "I mean sure you get on my nerves but deep down inside you're sweet and caring."

"Thanks." Hot Spot said smiling down at her then without thinking he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds because Hot Spot suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled back embarrassed.

"Ah sorry I don't know what I was…" But he was cut off by Argent pulling his face back down to his connecting their lips once again. When they pulled away they both had smiles on their faces.

"Come on if we don't hurry up they'll leave us." Argent said lacing her fingers between Hot Spots.

"Okay." Hot Spot said.

_Thanks Raven_ He thought.

* * *

Okay that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I personally think the little romance I threw in there for Hot Spot and Argent may have been to rushed so just review with your opinion on it. Once again thank you for reading and please review.

~Purplepanda2


	12. Amusement Halloween Part 12

Okay so I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been super busy. Thank you to everyone who is still reading, following or favorited this story. I know it's like Christmas time and I'm still trying to finish up this Halloween story, but please bear with me. I'm trying to finish it but I just keep writing. My imagination just goes crazy and I can't stop it! This was supposed to be the last chapter but it isn't. I'm going to try to finish this in maybe another 3 or 4 chapter but definitely before Christmas. Anyway please review with any comments, ideas, mistakes you find, things you like, dislike, anything just please give me some feedback. Once again thank you for reading and please enjoy.

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

"Come on Jericho." Kole said pulling him by the arm, "The swings aren't that scary." Jericho gave her a bemused look and continued to pull against her shaking his head.

"B-b-b-but Jericho I really want to go on this." Kole said sadly with a hurt look on her face. Jericho tried very hard not to give staring straight into her bright blue eyes, but it was no good. Sighing Jericho hung his head and followed Kole to the line.

"Thank you Jericho! You're the best!" Kole said jumping up and down then giving him a tight hug. Jericho blushed and tried to pry her off him. They had stood in line for a few minutes commenting on people costumes, when another couple walked and joined them on line.

"Wow I love your costumes!" Kole exclaimed clapping her hands, "You guys look just like Kyd Wykkyd and Angel!"

"Thanks." Angel said smiling at the irony, "I love yours as well. Jericho and Kole right?"

"That's right." Kole said beaming, "W-w-well I mean we aren't the real ones cause you know there is no way the real Kole and Jericho would be here. J-j-just like how the real Angel and Kyd Wykkyd wouldn't be here, right." Kole quickly stuttered out realizing her mistake.

"Yah." Angel said narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "So you guys aren't the real one's right?"

"T-t-that's right." Kole said nervously fiddling with her hands, she wasn't a very good liar.

"Stop with the act." Angel dead pained, "You're the real things aren't you."

"Darn it!" Kole said stomping her foot angrily, "Robin's going to kill me for getting us found out. Sorry Jericho now we are going to have to go." Jericho gave Angel a thankful look.

"Why do you have to go?" Angel asked confused.

"Because we've been found out." Kole said sadly, "and I really wanted to go on this ride."

"I won't tell anyone so you can stay if you want." Angel said.

"Really!" Kole said hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Really." Angel said smiling, "Oh and I'm Angela and this is Elliot." She said pointing to Kyd.

"Hello I'm Kole and this is Jericho but you already knew that." Kole said smiling.

"So Elliot where did you get that mask? It looks just like Kyd Wykkyd's, and I should know." Kole said curiously. Kyd looked at Angel for help.

"Um Elliot doesn't like to talk that much." Angel said lamely.

"Really!" Said Kole with interest, "Kyd Wykkyd doesn't talk either so it really fit's your costume. Right Jericho." Kole turned to Jericho and saw he was glaring at Kyd.

"Jericho?" Kole asked confused.

_Kole these two are a lot like the real Angel and Kyd Wykkyd. How do we know that they aren't actually the real thing? _ Jericho signed still looking suspicious.

"Jericho how could you say something like that!" Kole exclaimed in shock, "These two are very kind and said they wouldn't tattle on us so we could go on the ride and here you are wrongly accusing them. If they were the real thing then they would be off causing mayhem instead of being here waiting patiently on line for a ride."

_Fine I'll believe it once Elliot talks_ Jericho said stubbornly.

"That's still not right." Kole said, "You don't even talk because you're mute."

"I'm not mute." Said a smooth and beautiful voice, "I just save my voice for singing. Only certain people get to hear my voice." Kole froze in shock, as did Kyd and Angel. They all stared at Jericho.

"D-d-d-did you just talk!" Kole said her eyes wide. Jericho nodded rolling his eyes with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

_It's not that big of a deal_ He signed

"Yes it is!" Kole exclaimed, "I've never heard you speak before!"

_None of the Teen Titans have either…in fact you're the first person you has in years. _Jericho signed embarrassed. Kole blushed upon hearing this and looked away.

"Wait." Angel said shaking herself out of shock, "Why don't you talk?"

_I don't want to damage my voice_ Jericho signed sheepishly.

"Really!" Kole said surprised, "but you have such a beautiful voice!"

_Thanks _Jericho signed blushing.

"You guys are disgusting." Said a dark, deep voice causing them all to jump and look at Kyd Wykkyd.

"Kyd why did you speak!" Angel exclaimed angrily.

_What they were being all gross and coupley_ Kyd signed shuddering.

"And you don't like that." Angel said sounding dangerously angry, "You think it's gross to act coupley."

_No Angel I love acting coupley with you!_ Kyd signed quickly _I just don't think they should act that way in public._

"Good save." Angle said nodding her head.

"Wow you guys really are acting with your roles." Kole said smiling, "Even calling each other by your costume names."

_Or maybe it's their real names. _Jericho said once again narrowing his eyes.

"Jericho didn't we just go over this!" Kole exclaimed exasperated, "They aren't THE Angel and THE Kyd Wykkyd."

_They why did Angel get mad at Kyd I mean Elliot talking?_ Jericho asked.

"Because they are acting their roles and Kyd doesn't talk." Kole said rolling her eyes.

_You don't know that._ Jericho signed _You assume that. Just like how you assume I didn't talk._

"Jericho stop accusing him of being someone he isn't!" Kole said getting angry, "It's not nice."

_I'm just saying it's suspicious how their costumes look so much like the REAL Angel and Kyd's. _Jericho signed defensively.

"I think you're only saying that because you don't want to go on the ride!" Kole said beginning to tear up, "Jericho if you didn't want to go on the ride that much then just tell me!" Kole began to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Angel.

"Look I feel bad that we are the cause of your fight." Angel said, "So I'm just going to come out and say that we are the REAL Kyd and Angel."

_Angel! Why did you tell them!_ Kyd signed frantically _Now they are going to send us to jail!_

"No we won't we aren't doing anything illegal." Angel said waving her hand dismissively. "Right?" she said looking at the two shocked heroes standing next to her. Jericho was the first to shake himself from his shock.

_I told you they were the real thing!_ He signed frantically to Kole who still stood her eyes wide in shock.

"Y-y-y-our actually THE Angle and THE Kyd Wykkyd! Now we have to actually leave! A-a-and we have to report to Robin that you are here! Do we have to start fighting! Jericho help me!" Kole exclaimed waving her arms around not knowing what to do.

_Kole. Chill. _Kyd signed _Why do you have to leave and contact Robin? We aren't doing anything wrong unless waiting on a ridiculously long line is suddenly a crime!_

"B-b-b-ut you guys are criminals!" Kole exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the two criminals before her.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Angel said rolling her eyes, "What's your point?"

"We aren't allowed to be seen with villains!" Kole said, "Robin will kill us!"

_That's if he finds out…_ Jericho signed

"But…that's true." Kole said furrowing her eyebrows deep in thought, "How could he possibly know I mean everyone is dressed up."

_True and why would you want to leave I mean this is your FAVORITE ride._ Jericho signed smirking.

"Well yes, but you don't want to go." Kole said sadly.

_I don't want to, but since you want to I'll go on it._ Jericho signed smiling sweetly at her.

"Really." Kole said her eyes getting big.

_Yes_. Jericho signed his eyes glimmering. Suddenly Kole jumped up pulling into a bone crushing hug that would have made Starfire proud.

"JERICHO I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST!" She exclaimed happily. Then realizing what she had just said she jumped back a bright blush appearing on her face. Jericho was equally red at hearing her exclamation.

_I think they have forgotten about us…_ Kyd signed to Angel.

"Yah." She whispered to him nodding her head.

_I-i-i love you too Kole._ Jericho signed his hands shaking nervously and his face turning an even brighter red. Kole blushed her face becoming a darker color than that of her hair.

_Yep they definitely forgot about us being here._ Kyd signed rolling his eyes.

"Let them be." Angel whispered her eyes focus on the scene before her.

_So you're secretly a romantic. _Kyd signed smirking.

"Shut it." Angel said in a harsh whisper.

_But I'm not talking. _Kyd signed his smirk growing.

"You know what I mean." Angel said annoyed.

_Oh do I?_ Kyd signed smirking leaning in closer to Angel.

"Yes you do." Angel said glaring up at Kyd, "You're just annoying me now."

_Well why don't you do something about it._ Kyd signed challengingly.

"I will!" Angel said and pulled Kyd into a kiss. Kyd smirked happily upon receiving what he had wanted the whole time. Meanwhile Jericho and Kole were standing there. Just standing there. Both blushing bright red at the couple that was lip locked before them. They had remembered Angel and Kyd about the time when Angel exclaimed 'I will!'.

_Um._ Jericho signed awkwardly as the couple continued kissing not showing any signs of breaking apart.

"Should we ruin their moment to tell them the line is moving forward or just let them continue?" Kole asked her eyes still fixed on the couple.

_Let's leave them be._ Jericho signed taking Kole's hand causing her to blush again. They two of them moved forward in line but Jericho kept hold of Kole's hand. The two of them refused to look each other in the eyes because of the red patches that were appearing again. They stood there in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's company without having to be lip locked; unfortunately the silence was broken by a communicator going off. Kole pulled out her communicator and flipped it open to reveal an angry Robin.

"H-h-hey Robin." Kole stuttered out embarrassed partly because Jericho was massaging her hand with his thumb now and scared that he had found out about Angel and Kyd. "What's up?"

"Have you guys seen Seemore, Gizmo or Billy Numerous?" Robin asked sternly.

"No. Why?" Kole asked curiously Jericho walked so his face was in the frame.

"Because Raven, Beast Boy, Argent, Hot Spot and Melvin ran into them earlier but didn't report it to me till later." Robin said scowling slightly annoyed.

"Oh did they do something wrong?" Kole asked tilting her head in confusing. Jericho smiled thinking how cute she looked. Robin noticed this but didn't say anything, "Not that I know of but they are villains and need to face justice."

"Well we did run into um some people." Kole said not looking Robin in the eyes.

"Who did you run into Kole." Robin said in a dangerous tone narrowing his eyes.

"Um no one in particular." Kole said nervously looking around. Jericho put a comforting arm around her to try to calm her down. He gently ran a hand down her back and caressed her cotton candy locks.

"Kole don't try to lie to me." Robin said sternly. Kole was about to break down due to nerves but Jericho came to the rescue.

_We thought Angel and Kyd Wykkyd heading toward the Batman, but we couldn't tell because of the crowd and it could have just been some pedestrians dressed up for Halloween._ Jericho signed. _Please excuse Kole she's still a little shaken from the ride we just went on. _

"Thank you for the information Jericho." Robin said giving a prompt nod, "And how about having Kole sit down for a bit. She really doesn't look too good." It was true Kole's face had become a plaster white.

_Will do. _Jericho signed giving Kole a worried look.

"Ok Robin out." Robin said and the screen went black.

"S-s-s-sorry you had to cover for me Jericho." Kole stuttered out her face all sweaty, "I'm n-n-not a good liar."

_It's ok. _Jericho signed smiling _What am I here for if not to help you out._

"You're the best Jericho." Kole said and gave in a small peck on the cheek. Jericho blushed a bright red and looked down embarrassed.

_Um what did we miss?_ Kyd signed giving the two heroes a questioning look.

"Nothing." Kole said quickly blushing slightly.

_Robin contacted us that apparently Billy, Seemore and Gizmo have been spotted by other heroes. He asked us if we had seen them._ Jericho signed indifferently.

"Did you tell him about us." Angel asked narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"N-n-no. Jericho said we saw people who looked like you two heading toward the Batman." Kole stuttered out.

"R-r-really." Angel said looking touched.

_Yah I mean you did just help us out. So why shouldn't we help you out._ Jericho signed giving them a kind smile, _Plus you guys aren't doing anything wrong. _

_Thanks_ Kyd signed, _But I wonder how it's going for the others. We probably should contact them and start to head out. We don't want to start a scene._

"Yah." Angel said nodding sadly, "Too bad we didn't get to go on the swings."

_Next time I promise._ Kyd signed smiling _Now let's go. Um see you guys later… you know um fighting…yah see you._

"Yah…bye." Kole said waving awkwardly to the retreating couple.

_So…do you think they will be okay?_ Jericho signed.

"Yah I mean Kyd can teleport them if they need to." Kole said then started jumping up and down, "YAH IT'S OUR TURN!"

_Oh no… _Jericho thought his eyes growing wide and the color draining out of his face as Kole dragged him to a seat on the high swings.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I hope to finish this story in at least 3 or 4 chapters but definitely before Christmas. Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter by next Sunday.

~Purplepanda2


	13. Amusement Halloween Part 13

I am so sorry this is so late! I have been super busy and haven't had much time to write. Um early Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate Christmas if no then early Happy Wednesday :D. Anyway thank you to everyone that is still reading this even though it's really past Halloween. Also thank you to everyone that is following, favorited or reviewed for this story. Please keep reviewing because your feedback if awesome. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

"No way aint happening." Cyborg was saying crossing his arms and shaking his head, "There is no way I am going on the carousal."

"Come on Sparky!" Bumblebee wined stomping her foot angrily.

"Nope not happening." Cy said turning his back to the ride.

"We'll go to the all you can eat buffet after." Bumblebee said smirking.

"Well…." Cy said clearly shaken by this offer, "I'm going to regret this but no." Cy's eyes glimmered with the unshed tears he was trying to hold in. Bumblebee had had it, "Now you are going to go on this ride with me or so help me I will dump you right here right now. I never had this problem when I was with Herald. He would drop everything and anything for me. I still don't see why I broke up with him to be with you." She said angrily steam clearly coming out of her ears.

"Come on Bee it's not that big of a deal." Cy said trying to reason with her.

"Yes it is." She said crossing her arms and scowling at him, "My boyfriend is too chicken to go on a ride with me because it will ruin his man pride. I see how it is. Let me just go call Herald cause he most certainly will go on with me." Bumblebee pulled out her communicator and was going through her contacts trying to find Herald but was unable to.

"That's funny I would have sworn I had him in here." She mumbled in confusion. Cyborg on the other hand was looking everywhere but at her and whistling. Bumblebee looked at him in confusion then it hit her, "Sparky did you delete Herald from my communicator?" She asked in a threatening voice.

"Hmm what me? Pff no why would I do something like that?" He said still not looking her in the eyes.

"Ugh I can't believe you!" She exclaimed stomping her foot. "Why in the world would you delete him from my contacts! What if I was in trouble and he was the only one who could help me! What would I do then? Huh! Geez you can be so stupid sometimes Sparky!"

Cyborg mumbled something under his breath. "What was that!?" Bumblebee asked raising her eyebrow, "How about you repeat that and how about it be loud enough for me to hear it this time."

"I don't want you to go running back to him." Cyborg said again a little louder blushing in embarrassment. The harsh look on Bumblebee's face melted off in an instant. Sighing she put her hand to her face pinching the bridge of her nose slightly.

"If you don't want me running back to him so much why don't you just go on the ride with me?" She asked warily.

"I-i-i-I don't do well with spinning rides." Cyborg said turning bright red, "It upsets my stomach." Bumblebee looked up shocked at her boyfriend.

"Then why didn't you tell me before hand! Now I feel bad." She exclaimed.

"I didn't want to seem uncool." Cyborg said looking at the ground. Bumblebee smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sparky you're cool enough to me." She said.

"Thanks Bee." Cyborg said holding her tight.

"So where do you want to go instead?" Bumblebee asked pulling away.

"No let's go to the carousal." Cyborg said with a determined look in his eyes.

"I don't want to make you do something you can't do." Bumblebee argued narrowing her eyes.

"I know but you really want to go on it so I'll man up and go on it for you." Cy said clenching his fist in determination.

"Aw Sparky you don't have to do that for me." Bumblebee said teasingly grabbing his arm and heading toward the ride. They made their way on the line only to freeze in shock. Standing in front of them was no other than Mammoth. He stood with his eye wide watching the many horses go past. He had a sort of dreamy look on his face.

"Is that Mammoth?" Cy asked Bumblebee confused.

"I-i-I think so." Bumblebee stuttered out equally confused.

"What's he doing here?" Cy asked.

"How should I know!" Bumblebee exclaimed annoyed.

"Sorry it's just I don't want trouble now." Cy said defensively.

"Same." Bumblebee said, "Let's just act like we don't know him. After all it could just be someone dressed up like Mammoth."

"Yah and is 7 feet tall." Cyborg muttered under his breath only to receive an elbow to the side from his girlfriend.

"Shut it." Bee said glaring at him. The two went and stood next to Mammoth but he didn't pay any attention to them since he was too memorized by the many horses going past him.

"So Bee which horse do you want to ride?" Cyborg asked.

"That tan one." Bee said pointing to a tan horse as it came by, "How about you?"

"I like that black stallion there." Cy said pointing to a tall black horse.

"Of course." Bee said rolling her eyes, "You always have to have the best of the best."

"Of course!" Cy said, "I must have the best car and the best food and the best technology."

"And the best girlfriend." Bee added smirking.

"And the best girlfriend." Cy said putting his arm around her waist. The two were about to kiss when they were interrupted by a voice from next to them.

"But Mammoth wants to ride that one." It said angrily. The two looked toward where the voice had come from and came face to face with an angry Mammoth.

"Oh well I want to ride it also." Cy said challengingly, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Cy what are you doing!" Bee whispered to him, "It doesn't matter just let him ride that horse."

"But Bee." Cy whined.

"No buts." Bee said sternly, "Don't listen to what he says you can ride the stallion if you want." Bee said turning toward Mammoth only to find the villain looking very pale.

"Um are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Mammoth is going to be in big trouble." He said his eyes growing wide.

"And why is that?" Cy asked curious.

"Because I wasn't suppose to be seen by Titans!" He said and he began to pace back and forth muttering. "Should I knock them out and run for it? No that will cause a scene. Maybe I should just act it off and walk away. But I really want to ride this ride. Maybe if I don't tell Jinx she won't get mad at me. I mean how could she find out."

"We won't tell." Bee said interrupting his murmuring, "So you don't have to worry."

"W-w-why would you not tell." Mammoth asked frozen in mid-step his eyes wide.

"Because you're not doing anything wrong." Bee said shrugging.

"O-o-okay." Mammoth said still suspicious of them.

"We won't we promise." Bee said trying to sound convincing, "Right Sparky?"

"Right." Cy said catching Bee's cold glare and quickly agreeing.

"Wow you guys are so nice." Mammoth said tearing up. "I've really wanted to ride this ride all day!"

"It's no problem." Bee said holding her hands up.

"Thank you!" Mammoth said pulling the two into a bone-crushing hug that Starfire would have been proud of.

"I-i-it's no problem." Cy grunted out. Mammoth let the two of them down still smiling. The rest of the wait was painless as was the ride itself though Cyborg didn't look so well after it was over.

"Sparky I told you not to push yourself too much." Bee scolded has Cy sat hunched over looking at the ground his face slightly green.

"I-i-i-it's okay." He stuttered out. "I-i-i-I'll be fine just give me a moment."

"Okay." She said sighing. Just then her communicator went off. She opened it to find an angry Robin in front of her.

"Hey Rob what's up?" She asked

"Have you seen any villains." Robin asked jumping right to the point.

"Um why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because they are everywhere!" Robin exclaimed angrily, "I don't know what they are up to but it can't be anything good."

"Come on Robin they can't be everywhere." Bee said smirking.

"Seemore and Billy Numerous were seen at the Batman, Gizmo in the children's area and Angel and Kyd Wykkyd going to the Batman." Robin said scowling

"Oh." Bee said the smirk falling off her face.

"Anyway you didn't answer my question. Have you seen any villains?" Robin said.

"Um well we just got off the carousal." Bee said looking everywhere but at him.

"Bee don't try to lie to me." Robin said threatening.

"Cy isn't feeling so well turns out he isn't good with rides like that." Bee said, "Oh and we may have seen Mammoth but I'm not sure there were a lot of people."

"So you saw Mammoth." Robin said not paying any attention to the rest of information, "Great. Robin out." And with that the communicator went black.

"W-w-who was that?" Cyborg asked standing up shakily.

"Robin." Bee said annoyed, "He wanted to know if we had seen any villains."

"D-d-did you tell him about Mammoth?" Cy asked putting his hand on her shoulder to steady himself.

"Yah." Bee said looking down, "I couldn't lie to Robin. I tried though."

"I-i-it's okay Bee." Cy said smiling down at her. "You tired your best."

"Thanks Sparky." Bee said smiling, "Now let's get you to the med center because I swear if you throw up on me I am going to kill you!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review with any errors you found, anything you liked or disliked or advice you have. I hope you enjoyed it.

~Purplepanda2


End file.
